Odin
"This is what I am called. I am called Glad-of-War, Grim, Raider, and Third. I am One-Eyed. I am also called Highest, and True-Guesser. I am Grimnir, and the Hooded One. I am All-Father, Gondlir, Wand-Bearer. I have as many names as there are winds, as many titles as there are ways to die. My ravens are Huginn and Muninn, Thought and Memory; my wolves are Freki and Geri; my horse is the gallows. I am ODIN!" ~Odin Borson Odin is the Allfather of the Norse Gods and king of Asgard. He the high leader of the valkyries, and is a god of war, battle, victory, wisdom, magic, poetry, prophecy and the hunt. In fact, he sacrificed his right eye for wisdom and hung himself from the World Tree Yggdrasil for magic power. Odin has quite a few children, the most famous of whom are Thor, Baldur, and Tyr. He possesses two ravens, Huginn and Muninn, who whisper to him what they have seen in their travels around the world, and two wolves named Freki and Geri, who he feeds his dinner to, since he only drinks wine. He also has the multi-legged horse Sleipnir as his stallion, whom is known as the fastest horse in all of the Nine Realms. Appearance Odin appears as very tall an elderly man with a white beard and long white hair, wearing a hooded cloak, wide-brimmed hat, and a long walking stick, that is in fact Gungnir in disguise. Most notably, he has only one eye, which can appear gold or ice-blue, depending on the magicks he uses. He appears as this in both the mortal realms and the god realms, for his true appearance is said to strike fear in anyone, and it is a form he has not used since the Aesir-Vanir War, and he will continue to suppress it until Ragnarok approaches. Personality Odin is believed to be a patient and wise king. He seems to strive to maintain the peace between the Nine Realms and appears to be thoughtful of the lives of the innocent. Despite his enemies warring against him, the unknowledgeable thought he is compassionate enough to not seek the obliteration of the innocents of the opposing force. What others don't know is that Odin is actually paranoid, extremely so about anything he believed would threaten his rule and that of the Aesir. Odin also used to incite otherwise peaceful people to strife with what, to modern tastes, is a downright sinister glee. His attitude was not far from Nietzsche’s dictum, “You say it is the good cause that hallows even war? I say unto you: it is the good war that hallows any cause.” ''Odin’s competitive side once drove him to challenge the wisest of the giants to a contest to see who was more knowledgeable and learned. The prize was the head of the loser, and Odin won by asking his opponent something that only he himself could know. Odin then claimed his prize and returned to Asgard. All-in-all, he may seem charismatic and kind, but the Allfather is manipulative, clever, and is not afraid to make sacrifices for his own gain. He enjoys conflict, and recalls watching every event play out from both World Wars while pleasantly drinking wine. He manipulates events and situations from behind the curtains, and almost no-one really knows what he's doing or planning. Odin can be extremely ruthless when angered, since he killed both the sons of Loki, Narfi and Nari, and used their entrails to bind Loki to a slab while a serpent dripped caustic venom on his face. All of this only to punish Loki for killing Baldur. Despite being a brutal and mischievous god, as a god of war, Odin values courage and bravery, ordering his valkyries to only bring to Valhalla those warriors who died in battle sacrificing themselves for their causes. He also likes to reward those who have done services to him. Abilities '''Superhuman Strength:' In spite of his old aged appearance, Odin is vastly far stronger than a human, and even most Aesir, matched only by his sons. The Norse Gods recall that he is as strong as Thor without Megingjörd. Superhuman Durability: Odin's skin, muscle, and bone tissue are several times denser then that of a normal human's. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. His armor helps increase this. He is predicted to last long enough against the monster wolf Fenrir to injure it enough for one of his sons to kill it. Superhuman Stamina: Odin's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, and most other Norse Gods. As a result, he possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He has spent nine days hanging from Yggdrasil with no food or water, without an eye, and with his own spear in his side. Superhuman Speed: Odin as a Asgardian can move faster than even the finest human athlete regardless of his great size, building and body density, some stories even stating he can reach light speed with Sleipnir. Asgardian Prowess: Being an Asgardian, he is stronger and faster in Asgard than he is anywhere else, and his magic becomes even more potent. Nigh-Omniscient Knowledge: Since hanging himself from Yggdrasil, Odin gained knowledge of the past, present, and future, as well as the origin and end of all things. Matter Manipulation: He has the ability to change all properties of anything. This was shown when he had used this power to create the Norse realms with Ymir's corpse, and he also once transformed the giant Thiazi's eyes into stars, which he then placed in the sky for Skadi. Absolute Magical Prowess and Mystiokinesis: Since Odin sacrificed himself to learn all the runes of magic, he possesses all knowledge and skill in the field of magic. With his magic, Odin can fire energy projectiles and summon force fields, produce specific effects onto targets or the enemies, to casting curses and healing properties, to name just a few. However, most notably, he has his 18 Chants, which have many different abilities of their own, such as negating any magic launched against him and casting it back at the original user. His tenth chant completely erases all magic knowledge and skill of the target and dispels witches. War Manipulation: With war being his specialty, he has the power to manipulate war, strife, combat, and other forms of conflict - all to a highly advanced level. Through this power, he is able to influence all forms of conflict, including mental, physical, spiritual, and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved. Fear Projection: If Odin reveals his true appearance, it is said to cause any who look upon it to be consumed with fear. Hyperactive Poetry: After he stole the Mead of Poetry from the jotnar, Odin also became the God of Poetry, and gained the ability to speak and write beautifully and persuasively. It is said that he occasionally distributes it to certain gods, humans, and other beings he deems worthy (such as William Shakespeare, Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, and Shel Silverstein). Fate Manipulation: One of his 18 Chants allow Odin to manipulate the course of fate. Soul Manipulation: One of his 18 Chants allow him to manipulate the souls of others, shown when he created souls for humanity. With that chant he can create souls, separate souls from their living bodies, produce illusions using their essences, silence dead souls with a gesture, and physically take hold of ghosts. Rapid Healing: His second chant allows him heal himself or others of any wound within seconds with a touch. Restraint Negation: With his forth chant, he can free himself from any bond or lock, physical or magical. Telekinesis: He can control and move objects to his will with just a thought. His fifth chant can stop any arrow, bullet, and/or any other projectile before it hits him. Fire Negation: His seventh chant can quench any fire just by him looking at it, and thus effectively keep it from burning or harming him. Necromancy: His twelfth chant can bring a dead man back to life and cause him to reveal all he knows to the Allfather. Allspeak: He can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms. Shapeshifting: Odin can take the form of anyone or anything he can think of down to the molecular level. In particular, he can change into other people, such as the multiple times he disguised himself as several giant identities. Animal Control: Odin can summon and control animals that are sacred to him, including wolves and ravens, namely Huginn, Muninn, Freki, and Geri. Disarmament: He can disarm his opponents with a gesture, ridding them of their weapons, or better yet, turn their weapons into useless sticks. Immortality: As a god, Odin cannot die from old age, or mortal illness. Divine Form: As a god, Odin has the power to enter his true god state, called the Divine Form, which is so powerful, it can cause any mortal onlooker to immediately disintegrate. Odin states he has not used this form since he was much younger, but is not afraid to use it if the situation goes a wrong turn. Weaknesses Mystical Metals: The only thing known to kill gods, it is very possible it can kill Odin too. Signature Weapon Odin's weapon is Gungnir, a large, golden, mystical spear. The spear is equal to Mjolnir in pure power, able to destroy mountains in a single throw or swipe without the additional power of the user behind it. If thrown it would fly after its target and its tip would be surrounded with electricity. It would always return to its owner at will, and never misses its target. It also has the magic ability to weaken and negate the durability of its target, although it is not always a one-hit killshot. Trivia * A majority of the information on this profile comes straight from Norse mythology and Riordan canon about gods. Category:Norse God Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Electrokinesis Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Norse Gods Category:Aerokinesis Category:Powerful Category:Norse